


Li'l Willy

by Ywanie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ywanie/pseuds/Ywanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got a small penis and Harry is curious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Li'l Willy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta read! Been lying around half done for a while, but now it's finally done. :) 
> 
> (you can find me on www.ywanie.tumblr.com)

Do you know what’s pretty awkward? To be seventeen years old and losing your virginity to your girlfriend, and eight minutes and 22 seconds into the big deed she looks up at you and asks “are you in yet?” in an uncertain voice. It’s pretty awkward when your girlfriend mistakes your orgasm for you feeling some kind of pleasure from entering her.   
  
At that point, Louis had pushed her away and fumbled in the pitch dark for his boxers until he found them. She was confused and he had a moment where he was sure he would jump of a bridge and die as soon as possible. Stuttering, he had told her that he had changed his mind. This wasn’t the right time for sex after all.   
  
Two months later, his girlfriend lost her virginity to a fellow class mate. At least that’s what she thought even though she in reality had lost it in a dark room on a Wednesday two months before.   
  
Louis cried a lot after that. He cried every night for months, and for the first time in his life, he felt depression eating up his happiness. The ever so jolly Louis Tomlinson was left with dead eyes and a broken heart. Such a _little_ problem caused a lot of pain to Louis.   
  
Everyone thought it was because of the breakup. Louis stopped coming to school for a while, and everyone spoke along the lines of “poor Lou, had his heart broken when his girlfriend went behind his back” and “Louis never seemed the same after the breakup”.   
  
Then Harry Styles came along. Coincidences brought them to where they were today, two good mates sharing a big apartment. Coincidences like that they both signed up for x factor, or more importantly the coincidence of Louis loving curls and dimples, and Harry having them.  
  
Louis had regained that little spark in his eye, a spark that was so bright whenever Harry was around, that people probably should’ve been advised to wear sunglasses to avoid being blinded. “WARNING: TEMPORARY LOSS OF SIGHT MAY OCCUR”.   
  
Harry was wearing sunglasses as he entered the bathroom Louis already was occupying.   
“Shit, we’ve got less time than I thought, we gotta share the space,” he said as he shoved Louis aside in front of the mirror. They were enjoying a nice vacation just the two of them, rented a small beach house, pretty much in the middle of nowhere. And the dinner reservation was in 40 minutes, 20 minutes by car away.   
  
“The driver’s here in 15 minutes… fuck, let’s just shower together. You’ve seen it all anyway,” Harry said quickly as he stripped off his t-shirt. By his side, Louis was still as a statue. Yes, he had seen Harry naked. Plenty of times. And yes, showering together was not really a big deal in the intimate friendship they had.  
  
Harry was so laidback. Harry was the definition on every positive adjective Louis had in his vocabulary. Louis had admitted to himself a long time ago, that he was insanely attracted to his best friend. From his positive radiance to his four nipples.   
  
“Hurry, hurry, hurry!” Harry shouted, and had in matter of seconds stripped of everything. He was standing completely naked in such an innocent way, his balls and dick swinging slightly between his legs as he stretched into the shower and turned it on.   
  
“Lou, you’d better pull your finger out of your ass and get moving or else we’re gonna be late. I suppose you don’t need any helping getting undress?” Harry didn’t seem irritated or stressed out, even though his words were harsh, his voice was soft. Harry was always so soft and caring towards Louis, even when he was a bit agitated.   
  
“I’ll shower after you,” Louis said in an uncertain voice, revealing some of his feelings about this. Revealing his insecurities about getting naked in front of Harry.   
“I won’t have dirty thoughts,” Harry replied in a hurry, as if that was the problem. Well, it was a problem, but it wasn’t _the_ problem. They both knew about the unspeakable sexual tension between them.   
  
“I’m not afraid of your dirty mind, leave it alone, Harry!” Louis voice rose into a high squeal, and made Harry jump at the unexpected change of pitch. His brows furrowed, but he didn’t reply straight away. First he leaned back into the shower, his manhood once again dangling as he turned off the water.   
  
“Then what are you afraid of?” Harry’s voice was comforting already. It had been such a close an intimate vacation, too much for Louis. Too much nudity and closeness and feelings. He had officially reached a breaking point, all of a sudden.   
  
“Stop it, it’s none of your business! Cancel the reservation, I’m going to bed!” Louis stomped his feet in anger and frustration, before he paraded out of the bathroom like some drama queen, leaving Harry naked and confused.   
  
The beach house went quiet for what felt like forever, but in reality was not even five minutes. At last, Harry walked slowly from the bathroom to the bedroom, dressed in the t-shirt and shorts as before.   
“Louis?” He said carefully and looked at his friend on the edge of the bed, confusion and worry evident in his voice. He cared a lot about Louis, and anything other than a perfect mood between them was burdensome to Harry.   
  
“I’VE GOT A SMALL DICK OKAY!? A SMALL WILLY, NOT EVEN WORTHY OF THE WORD COCK. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!” Harry hadn’t even asked, and honestly felt a bit taken by surprise. He stood in the doorway gaping. Louis could see the surprise written all over his face. He could also feel his own face turning into a dark shade of red right then and there, wondering for a moment if he had ever been this uncomfortable in his life.   
  
“Is that’s why-“   
“YES!” Louis interrupted him, already knowing he was going to ask about the rejection. The one and only time Harry had made a move on Louis. They had both been piss drunk and acted upon their feelings, shared kisses and sweet words. At last, Louis had fled the scene and they never spoke of the happening again.   
  
“But I saw a picture once… on your  phone…” Harry said and tried to move further into the room. He got no objections.   
“A friend sent it to me, just a joke.” Louis felt bad, because he knew Harry had assumed the dick was his, but it wasn’t. He’d just rather have Harry thinking that, than knowing that his package was barely a package at all.   
  
Silence. Just for a moment, that was the only thing filling the room. Louis didn’t know what to say and was wondering if he could faint from the pure embarrassment this actually was. He had never actually admitted to this ever before.   
  
“Can I see it?” Harry went down in his knees in front of Louis, leaned against his thighs and looked up at him with his very best puppy eyed look.   
“Pleaseeee, Lou.”   
  
Louis was almost about to express how he could hardly breathe, or maybe how insanely uncomfortable this was. He opened his mouth to say “hell no” or maybe just scream, because that’s how he thought he’d maybe would get some of his feelings out. But somehow, a bit unexpected, a low and shaky “okay” escaped from his lips.   
  
Both eyelids were so heavy when Louis closed them. He was honestly afraid he would cry, but he also didn’t want to watch Harry’s reaction. Not for anything in the world.   
  
Gentle hands opened his shorts, and in one slow movement, both his shorts and boxers fell to the floor. His breath was shaky as he felt Harry’s big hand resting on each thigh. There was no response from Harry. When Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his dick he was tempted enough to open his eyes that he did.   
  
“Is it a grower?” Harry was studying his dick up close, before he moved his eyes up and met Louis’ blank eyes. In response, Louis just shook his head. Not at all. It did get hard, but it still looked like it was owned by a ten year old.   
  
All of a sudden Harry smiled wide. His dimples became visible for the first time in a while this evening.   
“It’s cute,” he said, almost in a mocking voice. In response, Louis grabbed a hold of his curls and pulled him back hard. It made Harry groan from discomfort, but a smile was quickly followed.   
  
“Maybe it’ll grow if you water it,” Harry continued in the same mocking voice, but he smiled so lovingly. He took the one insecurity Louis really struggled with and made fun of it, but even that he managed to do in such a warm and almost heartfelt way.   
  
“I’m gonna whip your ass, Styles! You dick!” Louis pulled Harry further back, trying not to enjoy the sight of Harry’s almost too visible Adam’s apple right now.   
“To compensate for your premature li’l willy?  
  
Louis shoved Harry away and covered up his dick with one hand, looking at him slightly offended.   
“Are you trying to get me mad, Harry!? You’re such a twat sometimes, go away!” But Harry didn’t obey to Louis’ order. He spent a moment weighing his upcoming decision back and forth before he went for it.   
  
A moment later, Harry was on top of Louis, shoving him into the mattress and removing his hand from his crotch.   
“Just shut up and let me blow you, Tommo. Don’t be ashamed. I only joke because I don’t care.” Harry spoke against Louis inner thigh before placing a kiss on his dick, almost covering the whole thing.   
  
Louis was going to ask Harry to stop. Louis was going to continue his drama queen act, but when his dick went into Harry’s mouth he quickly changed his mind.   
  
At some point during the blowjob, Louis forgot about everything. Maybe it was his own enjoyment, maybe it was the fact that Harry seemed to enjoy it too. This was Louis’ first time receiving anything, and what usually felt like a nightmare just thinking of it, right know was the sweetest dream.   
  
He grabbed a tight hold of Harry’s dark curls, taking a bit of the control and moving his head. Louis small whimpers of pleasure grew into louder moans as he was closing in on the orgasm that was building up inside him.   
  
“I- I-… ah!” Louis stuttered before he screamed out, his eyes rolling back into his head. His body was shaking from the orgasm. He had a lot of questions running through his head. Had Harry done this before? What did this mean? Louis let them run through his mind, but they were quickly forgotten when Harry got off the floor and lied down on the bed beside him.   
  
“Did you cancel the reservation?” Louis asked when he regained his breath. Harry nodded in a short movement while his arm went sneaking around Louis waist and down to his naked ass, just stroking his opening.   
“We’ll just spend some quality time right here.” 


End file.
